De camino al infierno
by jassi9750
Summary: Hay veces que las decisiones son difíciles de tomar más cuando está en riesgo tu familia, tal vez tú no seas feliz pero tu familia tiene una oportunidad de serlo. -Todos humanos- Personajes: SM
1. Prologo

SUMMARY:

Hay veces que las decisiones son difíciles de tomar más cuando está en riesgo tu familia, tal vez tú no seas feliz pero tu familia tiene una oportunidad de serlo.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra amada Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, no es copia ni nada por el estilo. Todos humanos

* * *

PROLOGO:

"_Ni uno mismo es dueño de sus sentimientos, un buen día todo cambia sin saber por qué"_

Mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen, muchos me llaman solamente Alice, tengo 28 años aunque algunos crean que tengo 24 o tal vez menos no es así, nací en Forks, un pueblo de la Península del Olympic, mi padre Carlisle es médico en el hospital del pueblo, mi madre Esme es decoradora de interiores pero actualmente es ama de casa.

Tengo 6 hermanos adoptivos pero los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos de sangre, Rosaline y Jasper Hale son gemelos, hijos de la hermana de mi madre, sus padres fallecieron cuando eran pequeños y mi madre los adopto y los crio como si fueran hijos suyos, después están Bella, Emmett y Edward, mi padre los conoció en un orfanato y quedo encantado con ellos, no tardo en decirle a mama quien por supuesto los amo, y ese mismo día llegaron a casa.

Después de 10 años fuera de casa, viviendo en New York, regreso a mi hogar con mi familia ahora como la Cirujana Pediátrica Mary Alice Cullen, ahí lo tienen me gradué de medicina y me especialice en Cirugía Pediátrica, como una de las mejores de la clase.

Todos mis hermanos quisimos seguir distintos caminos, Emmett y Jasper son ingenieros, Rosaline es decoradora como mamá, Edward al igual que yo nos fuimos por el mismo camino de papa, con la diferencia que él es Cirujano Plástico.

Y bueno estoy en el vuelo de New York-Seattle de la mano de mi prometido James quien conocí en la carrera de medicina, ahora solamente queda esperar la reacción de mi familia ante mi estado sentimental y como diría yo, ahí te voy Forks….

* * *

**Bueno Chicas aquí les traigo el prologo de mi primer Historia aquí en Fanfiction, espero disfruten de ella, acepto sus comentario y sugerencias para mejorar y superarme a mi misma.**

_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

Con Cariño:  **jassi9750**

**RECUERDEN QUE PUEDEN ENCONTRARME EN FACEBOOK PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA**


	2. Capitulo 1: Retorno a casa

SUMMARY:

Hay veces que las decisiones son difíciles de tomar más cuando está en riesgo tu familia, tal vez tú no seas feliz pero tu familia tiene una oportunidad de serlo.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de nuestra amada Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, no es copia ni nada por el estilo. Todos humanos

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: **_**"Retorno a Casa"**_

_**"**__Ni uno mismo es dueño de sus sentimientos, un buen día todo cambia sin saber por qué"_

PROV ALICE:

Hoy 6 de agosto del 2012 regreso a mi hogar despues de haber terminado mi carrera, con la diferencia que ahora porto un anillo en el dedo anular en oro blanco y a mi lado derecho un brazo musculoso me sostiene, el dueño de ese brazo es nada mas y nada menos que mi adorado esposo James III lo conoci en londres mientras estudiaba medicina me enamore fue espontaneo ahora mismo estoy tomando un taxi que me lleve de camino a Forks mi hogar.

_Ahi estaba el en nuestro lugar favorito aquel hermoso prado que descubrimos mientras eramos niños, recostado mirando al cielo con los reflejos del sol sobre su cabello cobrizo despeinado, con la mirada en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que ahora lucian triste y sombria lo extrñaba, al antiguo Edward pero todo fue mi culpa aunque el lo niegue_

_-Hola- le salude a Edward, hacia tanto que no estaba tan cerca de el, que no hablabamos, el era mi confidente desde que llego a casa despues de que mis papas lo adoptaras fue como un angel caido del cielo_

_-hola alice- contesto el_

_-Edward tengo que hablar contigo- lo dije en tono serio_

_-que sucede alice?- me miraba preocupado_

_-por lo sucedido Esme y Carlisle han decidido enviarme a londres a estudiar- un lagrima callo sobre mi mejilla- me duele que suceda esto pero es lo mejor para ambos-_

_-Alice cuando te vas?- me pregunto triste y con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-en un par de horas- lo mire triste_

_-Por que no me lo dijiste antes Alice!, no sabes como me duele lo que paso y todo por mi culpa- su mirada estaba rota_

_-Apenas ayer mis padres me dijeron me hicieron jurar que no le diria a nadie hasta ahora, no te culpes- me recoste a su lado - cada vez que me extrañes solo mira al cielo y recuerda que tal vez no estaremos bajo el mismo techo pero nuestro cielo es el mismo- se sente mirandolo y le entregue una pequeña hoja- aqui podras llamar- lo mire triste y me levante - vamos no me daras un abraso de despedida-_

_-claro mi duende, te hablare a diario- se levanto y me estrecho entre sus musculosos brazos_

_-eres el ...- suena mi telefono y miro la pantalla el nombrre de mi madre- debo contestar-_

_Mi madre me dijo que era hora de irme el auto esperaba, termine la llamada y me gire para encontrarme con un Edward roto y triste_

_-es hora verdad- me dijo triste_

_-si, recuerda que regresare y te esperare aqui en 10 años en este mismo prado- le sonrei y me diriji de camino a casa._

_..._

_Al llegar ya en la puerta esperaba mis padres tomados de la mano y mirandose con amor, ahi mismo el auto que me llevaria al aeropuerto._

_-hija te extrañaremos mucho pero recuerda es necesario por el bien de la familia- dijo mi padre_

_-lo se padre, espero verlos pronto los amo- tome mis gafas de sol, mi bolso y mi chaqueta que piel siempre indispensables_

_-toma hija nunca olvides de donde vienes y recuerda a donde vas- me entrego una caja en tono celeste._

_-nunca padre- la abri y vi la insignia de la familia en un digue hermoso_

_-y recuerda hija...- hablo mi padre_

_-siempre Cullen- acomplete la frase_

_Asi comenzo mi viaje a Londres, los vere en un par de años mas._

Durante el camino a casa James se mantuvo ocupado al telefono con el hospital, yo en cambio la mitad del camino me mantube revisando algunos expedientes y la otra mitad esperando con hancias la llegada a mi hogar.

Justo vi la salida de la carretera para ingresar a la mancion cullen, casi lloraba de la emocion cuando el auto se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde yo me habia despedido de mis padres hace un par de años.

Cuando el auto se detuvo semti como la puerta se abrio para detenerme con la image de esa misma pareja amorosa de un par de años atras, con algunas arrugas pero sonrientes.

-hija te hemos extrañado tanto- me saludo mi padre mientras me ayudaba a bajar

-no mas que yo- los salude miestras bajaba del auto con lagrimas en los ojos

-ven y danos un abrazo hija- los tome entre mis brazos, aunque era mas pequña que ellos aun con tacones me correspondieron ese abrazo que tanta falta me habian hecho estos años

-hija te a hecho bien ir a Londre ahora luces mas hermosa que nunca- sonrio mi madre

-Y asi es mi respetable Sra. Cullen- saludo James saliendo del auto

-Padres recuerdan a James, bueno les presento a mi prometido- sonrei al momento que James se coloco a mi lado

-Hija es adorable, es usted guapisimo tal como lo describio alice- le sorio mi madre

- Pero ya veo de donde has heredado la dulzura querida- me sonrio y me planto un beso en la mejilla

-un gusto James, pero pasemos a la estancia el resto de la familia te espera con ancias- sonrio mi padre y tomo la mno de mi madre y como caballero que es la condujo a la estancia.

Al llegar a la estancia se encontraba mis hermanos, Emmett como siempre fornido y alto, al lado de una rubia hermosa la cual me hizo saber emmett era mi cuñada, despues Rosaline con su prometido Royce King, sin olividar a Bella al brazo de Mike Newton un hombre guapo pero a mi saberno lo suficiente para mi hermana, y mi hermano pequeño Jasper al lado de su esposa maria una mujer morena hermosa y nada mas y nada menos que de cuatro años de edad los gemelos. hermosos enanos rubios de ojos azules mis sobrinos hijos de jasper.

Pero faltaba alguien muy especial para mi; Edward, en ese momento el movil de James sono, y se retiro al porche, aproveche era mi oportunidad para hacerlo ahora.

-madre donde esta Edward- todos me miraron serios

-Alice, Edward debe andar por el bosque como lo ha hecho estos ultimos años

-padre, puedes entretener a James cuando se desocupe ire con Edward-

-Esta bien hija no tardes.

* * *

**Les dejo el primer no sean tan crueles chicas es la primero, Aqui les traigo mi primero historia de Fanfictin Espero disfruten de ella, acepto sus comentario y sugerencias para mejorar y superarme a mi misma.**

_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_

Con Cariño**: jassi9750**

**RECUERDEN QUE PUEDEN ENCONTRARME EN FACEBOOK PARA CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA**

* * *

P.D.: **Shinithaxz: **Querida me alegro que te gustara y aqui esta la actualizacion espero te guste, ya vez que soy primerisa y no tengo mucha experiencia, saludos


End file.
